Combat
is an important part of playing the game. Combat is turn based. Entering Combat Starting a Fight: PvM In order to initiate combat with a monster you must simply click on the monster's avatar on the screen. Joining a Fight: PvM In order to join a fight that has already been started, within 30 seconds of the beginning of combat you must click the sword icon appearing next to the monster's new avatar. It is also possible to join the fight by opening the "View fight" menu from the eye symbol above the Mini-Map and choosing which fight to join. Starting a Fight: PvP (Friendly) In order to initiate a friendly fight with another player, you must click their avatar, then on the drop-down menu select "Challenge". If the player accepts, it will initiate a challenge in which no Experience, Energy, Honour Points or Items are gained or lost. Joining a Fight: PvP (Friendly) In order to join a friendly fight with other players, you must click the sword of which team you would like to join, and then click Join on the drop-down menu. Starting a Fight: PvP (Aggressive) In order to initiate an aggressive fight with another player of the opposite alignment, you must click their avatar, then on the drop-down menu select "Attack". See PvP for a more detailed description. Joining a Fight: PvP (Aggressive) In order to join an aggressive fight with other players, you must click the sword of which team you would like to join, and then click Join on the drop-down menu. Turns Turns are indicated by the turn indicator in the lower right hand corner of the screen. The selected player is given 30 seconds to complete their turn, if they pass sooner than the 30 seconds are over, the remaining time is added to their next turn. Movement Characters and monsters spend Movement Points (MP) to move to an adjacent unoccupied(*), valid tile on the grid anytime during their turn. The starting amount of MP for all characters is 3, although this can be modified by equipment and spell effects. Different types of monsters have different MP. Additionally, some spells and effects provide other ways to move or greater amounts of MP. At the end of a character's turn, unless any effects stipulate otherwise, their MP is restored to its natural value (recovering the spent ones) for use in the next turn (some spells and effects can decrease or increase this before the character's next turn). (*) A tile is unoccupied if it does not contain other characters or objects (such as trees and water). The tile may contain an effect (such as a Trap or a Glyph). Most spells won't pass through an occupied tile, but some spells can (See Line of Sight and Area of Effect). In certain circumstances, more than one character may be on the same tile - this is usually the result of a character being able to lift other characters (Pandawa with Karcham/Chamrak), but occasionally happens under other circumstances. A tile is invalid if it is not part of the set of tiles characters are permitted to use spells/attacks on (for example, occupied by an object such as a tree), although some spells may pass over them if the tiles do not block Line of Sight, which depends on the kind of invalid tile. Enabling Tactical Mode below the Ready/End The Turn button while in combat helps see what blocks Line of Sight and what doesn't. Actions Characters and monsters spend Action Points (AP) to perform most other actions in battle. Actions differ in their AP cost - some melee weapons or spells take higher amounts of AP, costing up to 7 AP per use, while others are inexpensive. Characters may spend as many AP as they have within a turn (although some spells can only be used once a turn, or once every few turns). Starting AP for all characters is 6, although this can be modified by equipment and buffs (and characters at level 100 and above have 7 base AP). Like with MP, AP is restored at the end of a turn unless certain effects are taking place. Time Each character is given about thirty (30) seconds to execute their movements, if they take longer than that, their movement points and action points are reset and player's turn is skipped, continuing on to the next player in the turn indicator. Damage and Health Characters start the battle with the amount of Health Points (HP) they had when the fight was initiated. (Although you can heal while waiting (in the preparation phase of the fight) for the match to start by using items) This will typically be the maximum for prepared players, but sometimes teams begin easy battles specifically to allow an Eniripsa (or other healer) to heal them if they do not wish to buy HP Items or wait for natural healing to occur. Units are removed from the battle if their HP is reduced to zero by any means. There are many ways to lose health in combat (although the most common is enemy attacks). The tile on which the defeated player stood is then considered open for other units to pass through. Apart from the Osamodas's Spiritual Leash spell, there is no way for them to return in the same battle once they are removed (they may leave the battle using the surrender flag, but if they do they will not have a share in the spoils of battle and will suffer the effects of a loss, even if the battle is later won by their group). When a character is removed from battle, most effects caused by its spells are removed, its summons are also removed from battle. Some effects are exempt from this removal. End conditions A battle can end as a victory, a loss, or a surrender. Victory Battle is won when all enemies are removed from the field. In Player-versus-Monster, winners receive a certain amount of experience, kamas, and items (Drops), which will be divided among party members based upon their level and prospecting. The specific formulas for the various types of drops from combat are available on the individual pages linked above. The basic amount of XP and Drops is affected by Fighting Challenges and Idols in the fight. Additionally, for most naturally occurring monsters, the amount of time between when they were spawned and when they were defeated provides a boost with Stars. (ineligible monsters include most monsters created for events, groups pulled out of a Soul Stone in an Arena, and monsters that are not on the map such as NPCs or Kwakeres). Loss Battle is lost when all allies have been removed from the field. Those who have lost will return to their last Save Point with 1HP (except for Kolossium battles), unless they are either playing on a Heroic Server in which their character loses all its items and goes back to level 1, or are reduced to zero Energy as a result of the loss in which they experience death (friendly challenges, Kolossium fights and defending a Perceptor do not reduce energy). If a battle is lost that is part of Player-versus-Monster but some monsters were defeated, losing characters may still receive a reduced amount of experience from the battle (but no items). Surrender If you are in a hopeless battle and do not want to waste time, you can surrender by clicking the orange 'X' near the pass button. Surrendering has mostly the same effect as losing a battle, but has an impact on alignment honour gains. Stars Stars is a mechanic that increases XP and Drop gain from monster groups over time if they are not attacked. Stars can be seen by hovering over a monster group and looking below its total level and above its monster list. They range from 0 to 10 stars, 0 stars appearing as black/empty, 1~5 stars appearing in yellow and 6~10 stars appearing in red. Monster groups gain a bonus of 2% XP and Drops per hour. A star appears every 10 hours, meaning the monster group has a bonus of 20% XP and Drops, while the maximum 10 stars that can be achieved if the monster group hasn't been attacked in 100 hours (4 days and 4 hours) has a bonus of 200% XP and Drops. Category:Game information